


Ever Dream

by Thaum



Series: Dark Passion Play [4]
Category: Nightwish
Genre: Children and fools tell the truth, Friendship/Love, Lost Love, Romantic Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: The guys attend Tarjas wedding. For some it's harder to accept things, than for others.





	Ever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Be nice.

She looked like an angel. The moment she entered the chapel at the arm of her father, Tuomas knew for sure he would never see anything more beautiful his whole damn life. Her dress was white and simple, her long dark hair open, down to her waist and her makeup very light. She was glowing and absolutely perfect. The people around him disappeared and all there was was her, the sunlight that fell through the coloured windows, drawing patterns on the floor and the melody that poured out of his fingertips through the keys and escaped into the air, filled himself and the room up to the very top. All Tuomas wished for was that he could just be there and watch her forever, barefoot, in that dress, at the shore of the ocean, singing to this melody. When he closed his eyes, he could hear her voice taking him there. Paradise wasn’t a place.

He opened his eyes again as she walked by, down the aisle and smiled lightly back when she beamed at him and his bandmates.

“Oh man, that was beautiful.” Marco whispered when Tuomas slowly took his hands off the piano and the last note disappeared into the air.

“But what was that? I thought you should play Chopin, at least that’s what you’ve been practicing.”

Tuomas froze and looked at the bassist who fumbled with his tie and had leant over to him to keep the conversation quiet.

“Haven’t I?”

Marco chuckled lowly “Seriously, are you sure your head is attached to your body? That was really enchanting. Look at that woman in the first row with the blonde hair, she dropped her bouquet halfway through it and I don’t think she remembers she ever had one. The pastor still looks as if he had a vision of the blessed virgin Mary. So what was it?”

Tuomas blanched. “I.. I am sorry, I don’t know, I just played, I don’t remember what it was, it was just.. there. Oh my God, I hope nobody will take offense.”

“You played it accidentally straight out of your head? Boy.. you’re really something else. Nah, don’t worry. I don’t think, that anybody will complain.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the ceremony went as planned and finally Tarja and Marcelo walked  back the aisle as man and wife, shaking hands and embracing family members and guests left and right. When they arrived at the piano where the band was seated, Marcelo nodded shortly in their direction and left Tarja to greet them on her own.

“Tuo! What the heck did you play when I came in?” She didn't sound annoyed, just curious and Tuomas felt somehow relieved. The last thing he wanted was to spoil this day.

Before he could say anything to apologize, Marco put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him forcefully at his side. “Wasn’t it great? He wrote it just for you, talked about nothing else last week. It should be a surprise, and hell it was! You should have seen the faces”, he boomed.

“Yes, a surprise.” Tuomas mumbled and Emppu looked confused from him to Marco and back. "But he had.." Marco stepped at his foot and he fell silent.

“Really? Oh Tuo, thank you. Thank you so much.” She embraced him and pressed a kiss at his cheek. “I loved it, it made everything absolutely perfect. Chopin is nice, but this was like out of another world.”

She embraced him once more. “Do I get a recording?”

Tuomas glanced helplessly at his friends. How should he record it if he didn’t even remember what he had played? But Marco pointed at Jukka who climbed down the pulpit with a camcorder and gave him a thumbs up, grinning like a madman. Ah, of course.

“Sure”, he heard Marco say. “A record, notes, a private concert every morning under your balcony, he does everything you want.”

She laughed. “I guess the record will do. I might get problems with the balcony thing.” She looked around at everybody and waved at Jukka into the camera. "Thank you for coming, all of you. I really appreciate that. I know you and Marcello are not exactly friends. It means a lot to me to have you all here with me today. Enjoy yourself, we will talk later at the party!"

She went on to the other wedding guests and Tuomas elbowed Marco into the side.

“Every morning under her balcony???”

Marco raised an eyebrow.

“What? I didn’t hear you say anything at ‘ _may speak now or forever hold your peace_ ’. At least _I_ tried. Perfect.. phew.” He observed the newlyweds taking congratulations and shook his head. “You know what would have made this day perfect?”

Tuomas watched him silently.

“Half of this crowd back in Argentina, me and the guys playing ‘Ever dream’ and you up there with her.” He pointed at the altar. “I might have gotten banned from church for the lyrics, but well.. that would have been totally worth it.”

“Marco, not again, we've done that one. I told you it's not like that. She needs someone relieable, someone to plan a future with. And Marcelo - if we like him or not - is someone like that, he is everything I am not.”

Marco snorted. “Yes, he is an idiot.”

Jukka nodded approvingly as he walked by, a glass of champagne in his hand, the active camcorder in the other. “Nicely put Mr. Hietala.” He lowered it and grinned as Marco stared at him, flabbergasted. “Don’t worry, I’ll cut that out.”

“I want her to be happy.” Tuomas went on. “And I cannot do that. If he can, I am fine with it. He can do a lot of things that I cannot do. Therefore we hired him if I am not totally wrong. He cannot be a complete idiot. She wouldn't love him if he was.”

Marco raised a brow. “You’re paying another guy to make your girl happy? Ouch. I mean.. ouch.”

“She isn’t my girl.” Marco opened his mouth but Tuomas had enough and interrupted him.

”Please Marco, stop twisting my every word. Just let it be.”

Marco seemingly wasn’t in the mood to let him have the last word today but before he could say anything else somebody tugged at his sleeve and he looked puzzled down at a small girl.

“Where is your axe?”

“Umh.. what?”

Tuomas smiled at her. “I think she believes you’re a viking.”

“Oh. Well, I had to deposit it at the entrance. Otherwise they wouldn’t have let me in.”

“Ah ok. I had to leave my umbrella. And I am not allowed to run around.”

“Yeah. Churches suck. You aren’t allowed to do anything fun. How did you know I am a viking?”

“Because of your beard. And the little man told me.” She pointed at his beard and then at Emppu who laughed his ass of. Marco glared at him.

“Ah. But he is an imp you know. You shouldn’t believe everything he says, he likes to spread mischief.”

“He also said that your friend is a wizard, but I already knew that.”

Tuomas chuckled. “Did he tell you I change people into gnomes?”

“No. He said you put spells on everybody.”

"Oh. And what gave me away?”

”The sand.”

“Sand?”

“Under my feet. You know, I am only five but I am not stupid. This is a house and nobody is allowed to put sand on the floor. I knew it has been you.”

“What?”

“And you made the angel sing.” 

Tuomas stared at her open-mouthed.

“You.. you heard her?”

“Everybody heard her, silly. They're just not listening.”

“Anni, I told you not to bother strangers! And you’ve forgotten your hat. Come here.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Sorry, she thinks everybody she doesn’t know is a stranger.”

Slightly disturbed Tuomas looked her hop away to a woman that seemed to be her mother. She smiled apologizingly at them, put a straw hat at the girls head and shoved her towards the door.

“What was that?” Marco asked.

“I.. I don’t know. You are the one who has children, you tell me.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, I can't help. They’re living mostly in another world, that's your expertise. Whatever. Come on Gandalf, let’s summon the fellowship and get out of here. I am thirsty and I want my axe back.”

 

* * *

  


End file.
